The Best Way to Spread Christmas Cheer is Spying Loud for All to Hear
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Mater's invited the spies over to Radiator Springs for Christmas. Of course, you never feel more alive than when you drag Stacy shopping for clothes, force Siddeley to be a passenger on a regular plane, go sledding in Radiator Springs, and attend the annual Radiator Springs Christmas Eve party. Or as Finn usually says, "when you're almost dead." Things should go smoothly... Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was GOING to be a one-shot but it was getting WAY too long. xD So here's the first chapter, I guess. Enjoy! **

_Ding, _went Stacy's phone. She took it out of her pocket.

"You know you shouldn't have the ringer on, what if you forget to turn it off?" Finn reminded her as he looked through his kitchen cabinets.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, what if I'm doing surveillance and it dings." She recited what Finn's told her before with a roll of her eyes.

"I just want you safe, Stacy." He murmured.

"You're always the one in more danger than I am." She chuckled a she read her text. She leaned up against Finn's kitchen counter and grinned. "Hey," she said without looking up. "Holley said Mater's invited us to Radiator Springs for Christmas."

"Figured he would." Finn smiled.

"Are we going? Holley, obviously, but about Sid and us?"

"What am I, your father?" Finn asked.

"Well I'm not going if you're not." Stacy responded typing a reply to Holley. "Are you?"

_The best way to spread Christmas cheer is spying loud for all to hear. _Stacy texted back grinning.

"Well, we don't have any missions at the moment or coming up." He said. "I suppose we could go." He smiled.

"Yes!" Stacy exclaimed hugging him. "My first Christmas in Radiator Springs. Besides... I don't like spending Christmas in London. Too dangerous an idea."

Finn chuckled and said, "Christmas over there is almost as crazy as 4th of July over there..." Finn muttered.

Stacy looked back down at her phone.

_That makes no sense whatsoever. At all. Where are you? _Stacy read.

"Permission to tell her I'm at your place?" Stacy joked.

"Permission granted." Finn chuckled going back to looking through his cabinets.

_Finn's place. And I don't care it's fun to say. :3 _Stacy replied to Holley.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said still rummaging through them.

"Is it because of Siddeley?" Stacy put her hands on her hips.

"Ye...ah." Finn replied.

"I think I'll understand, then." She chuckled.

"He called me before you came over and told me he left a cookie in here a few years ago." Finn sighed.

"You're not serious." Stacy laughed.

"Siddeley." Finn repeated.

"Okay, you are." Stacy said as there was a knock on the door.

"Is that Holley?" Stacy wondered aloud. "She said she would be here soon, but that quick? I think she was stalking your apartment." Stacy opened the front door to reveal Holley's smiling face.

The two women exchanged a hug and hello. "So were you stalking Finn's apartment?" Stacy crossed her arms-a normal pose for her that she usually had.

"Maybe. So!" Holley clasped her hands together. "Time to go shopping."

"Wait what." Stacy stopped her.

"Oh, dear." Finn sighed and went back to looking for Siddeley's supposedly moldy cookie.

"You need something to wear to the annual Christmas Eve party thing if you're going. Come on," she grinned and started leading Stacy by her hand to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah._" She let go of Holley's hand and stopped walking. "_Shopping_? For _clothes_?"

"Yes. Come on." Holley said.

"Uh... I gotta use the bathroom," Stacy said trying to sprint away but Holley grabbed her arm.

"And the wrath of Holley begins..." Finn murmured.

"Come on," Holley started dragging Stacy towards the door.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Stacy exclaimed as Holley pulled her. When she was about to open the door, it was opened by a very confused looking Siddeley.

"Uh..." Was all he said.

"Sid! Sid, you gotta help me!"

"Uh..." He said again.

"Holley's taking me _shopping_! For _clothes_!"

Siddeley went to go stand by Finn saying, "I'm just gonna... You know... Stand over here..."

Finn and Siddeley watched with perturbed expressions on their faces as Holley dragged Stacy out the door while she yelled, "Nononononononononono-HAAAAAAAAALLLLPP!"

"...well that was disturbing." Finn finally said. "…a pound Holley's a dead woman."

"Five Stacy's a goner."

"Five it is." Finn agreed.

"…so did you find my cookie, yet?"

...

"Would you cut it out? We're just getting something nice to wear." Holley sighed.

Stacy sat in the passenger seat of Holley's Jaguar with her arms crossed. "Why can't I just wear my timey wimey shirt?"

Holley took a quick glance over at her friend. "Your _what _shirt?"

"My shirt that says, "people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff"." She recited without taking a breath.

"..._wow._" Holley rolled her eyes. "Here we are," she declared as she pulled into a parking space.

"I better come out of there alive." Stacy glared at Holley.

"Eh heh..." Holley chuckled nervously. "Right. 'Course you will. We're just looking at clothes."

"You're going to force me to get skirt, aren't you." Stacy asked dully.

"Maybe." Holley replied with a smile.

...

"I'm coming!" Siddeley called after he and Finn heard knocking on the door. Sid opened it and Stacy fell onto the floor.

"Stacy!" Siddeley exclaimed. "...Finn, I win the bet!"

"You did not." Finn rolled his eyes and helped Stacy up.

"Oh, Finn, it was _horrible! _Holley forced me to try on a _dress_!"

Finn laughed as Stacy hugged him. "I'm sure it was." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm such a _monster_." Holley said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Siddeley interrupted. "When are we leaving for Radiator Springs?"

"Well," Finn launched into thought. "It's the twenty-second, so in the next day or two?"

"Sounds good to me." Holley replied.

"The sooner we leave, the better." Stacy said.

"Why?" Siddeley asked.

"Christmas in London is never good." Stacy answered as if it was obvious.

Finn, Siddeley, and Holley all stared at her.

"Seriously, I'm the only one who believes that?" She asked. The rest of them all rolled their eyes.

…

The next day, the four of them were packed and ready to board Siddeley's jet. Well, until Finn told him they should do otherwise.

"Siddeley, your jet is for missions, only."

"Has that ever mattered before?" Siddeley laughed. "Why the sudden rule change?"

"Well…" Finn said. "CHROME has its reasons, and..."

"You got yelled at, didn't you?" Siddeley laughed.

"No!" Finn protested.

"Yes, you did." Siddeley continued laughing.

Finn sighed. "No, I didn't. Check your messages."

Siddeley reluctantly took out his phone, read something on it, and looked up at Finn looking grumpy.

"Okay, _I _got _cyber_ yelled at." He pouted.

"So to the airport." Finn said.

"Oh, I _hate_ the airport." Siddeley groaned.

"Give Holley a call, will you? Tell her to bring her things with her to here, then we'll all drive to the airport."

Siddeley grumbled something Finn couldn't hear while he dialed Holley's number while Finn called Stacy. He told her the same thing he told Siddeley to tell Holley.

So soon enough, the four of them were boarding a plane at the airport, while Finn, Holley, and Stacy tried to ignore Siddeley's grumbling about how he should be flying instead of random people.

Holley-against her will-sat at the window next to a creepy-looking man and an old woman. Siddeley reluctantly took his seat in between two strong and scary looking men, and Stacy and Finn sat on either side of a little girl.

"So... You guys... Like pilots?" Siddeley nervously laughed. "'Cause I'm a pilot."

"We don't like pilots." One of them replied.

"No?" Siddeley asked. He looked in front of him and through the crack between the seats, he could see the creepy guy Holley was sitting next to was trying to flirt with her. The plane hadn't taken off yet... Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Excuse me," he tapped the creepy guy on the shoulder and whispered to him, "Could we switch? I'm sure my girlfriend would appreciate it."

The man grumbled something after agreeing. The two got up and switched.

"Hi." Siddeley grinned sitting next to Holley, then whispered, "Hold my hand."

"What?" Holley replied obviously confused.

"I got that guy to switch with me by telling him you were my girlfriend, so pretend you are."

Holley reluctantly took Siddeley's hand.

Meanwhile, the little girl was staring at Stacy while she scrolled through her phone. She then turned to Finn, and in a hushed voice asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yes." Finn replied a bit confused.

The girl motioned with her hand for Finn to lean in so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Yes, she does." Finn answered.

"Watch this," she whispered back.

She turned to Stacy and waited for her to notice she was being stared at.

She did, and looked at the girl. "Can I help you?"

"Are you my mummy?" The girl asked.

Stacy's eyes widened, her expression changed to a panicked one in a millisecond, and she scrambled in the seat to get as far away from the girl as possible leaning up against the plane window.

The girl was laughing and Finn was chuckling.

"D_oooon't_ do that, _please_..."

"You put her up to that, didn't you?" Stacy asked Finn turning her attention to him.

"I swear I didn't." Finn laughed.

The girl laughed and called over to a boy directly across the aisle from them sitting with two adults. "Michael! I told you I could do it!"

The little boy stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"What's your name?" Stacy asked.

"Bernadette. But I'm only called that when I'm in trouble." She added.

"What are you called when you're not in trouble, then?" Stacy laughed.

"Bernie. What's your name?"

"Stacy. That's Finn."

"Finn?" She repeated. "That's a funny name." She giggled.

"Why do all children think that?" Finn mumbled.

"Finn, _I _think it's a funny name." Stacy laughed.

"Of course you do…" Finn said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacy crossed her arms with a smile.

"That you're you." Finn chuckled.

The girl looked from Finn, to Stacy, to Finn again. "Are you two married?"

The two laughed and replied no.

"Are you dating?"

The two of them had various answers.

"Well"s, "sort of"s, "technically"s, "maybe"s, and pauses came of each of them. "Yeah." They finally decided.

The pre-flight announcements came over the speaker and the jet flew into the sky.

**I promise this isn't gonna be like The Legend of Stalker Siddeley. XD I'll get this done BY or ON Christmas. **

**I hope.**

**Picture for this is goin' up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter dos! Sorry dunno how to say chapter in Spanish LOL DON'T REALLY WANT TO XP **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your FANTASIC reviews! I smile every time I read another one. ^_^ Though I don't understand how no matter what story I'm in everyone spells my name wrong. XD Anyway THANK YOUUU!**

**ENJOY YOU PEOPLE! If that's what you are. If you're Time Lords EVEN BETTER Or any other aliens. Glad if you're reading, too. You're probably not… But ya never know. :3**

**Anyway, this chapter, I've got a special treat for y'all… *evil laugh* I went sledding with my bros, best guy friend and his bro and sister. (Lol why do I call brothers bros but sisters just sisters….? XD) Everything that I do in this chapter while sledding I actually did. xD And everything my best guy friend did Siddeley is gonna do. MUHAHAHAHAHAH-Well not EVERYTHING but a lot of things. Some of 'em will be Finn's actions. :3**

"Miss Holley!" Mater exclaimed as he crushed Holley in a hug.

"Mater!" She laughed. "Please don't crush me."

"Sorry." He grinned letting her go. "Miss Stacy! Finn! Sid!"

"Hey, Mater!" Stacy grinned. "So, snow in Arizona, that's not too common, is it…?" She asked looking around.

"It happens sometimes." Mater replied with his signature goofy grin. "But ya know what we do when it does?"

"Freeze?" Siddeley asked rubbing his arms.

Mater laughed. "We go sleddin'!"

"Whoohoo!" Stacy whooped throwing her arms straight up into the air.

"Why don't y'all get settled-ed in yur cozy cones then meet up at Flo's for some supper." Mater said-again with that grin that only Mater has.

The four agreed and made their way over to the Cozy Come Motel where they were cheerfully greeted by Sally.

"He-y, it's the spies!" She grinned.

"Hello!" Stacy said cheerfully resting her palms on the counter. "We'd like to order cones, please." She grinned.

Sally laughed. "Two?"

"Can I get my own cone?" Stacy asked.

"Why, you don't want to share with me?" Holley asked.

"You've got like, ten suitcases. Not really."

"Fair enough." Holley chuckled.

Sally amassed the keys into a pile and each spy-minus poor Siddeley who was acting as Holley's pack mule-grabbed a key, bid Sally goodbye, and made their way to their cones.

Stacy unlocked hers, broke into a run and belly-flopped onto her bed. Siddeley did the same.

"Why?" Finn asked. "Why do you and Stacy always do that?" He asked with his face in his hand.

"Because you just do." Siddeley grinned at his friend after turning his head on his side.

After their luggage was in their rooms, they made their way to the café for dinner with Mater.

They spotted Mater sitting in a large booth and they made their way over to him. After settling into it, Flo came over with a friendly smile on her face.

"I see you made it." She smiled. "Hot chocolate all around?" She suggested.

"Ooh, ooh! With whipped cream?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Sure, hon." Flo grinned.

"Could you bring a can to the table?" Stacy asked sweetly batting her eyes in an innocent way.

Flo laughed when Mater and Siddeley started doing the same thing. "Alright." She smiled, then walked away.

"Yes!" Siddeley cheered fist-bumping Stacy, who grinned back at him.

"So, how 'bout we go sleddin' tomorra?" Mater asked.

"Sounds good to me." Holley smiled.

"Will there be a snow ramp?" Stacy asked.

"Yep!" Mater grinned.

"Then I'm in." Stacy agreed as Flo came back with their hot chocolate and can of whipped cream.

"Thank you," Stacy said sweetly, then as soon as Flo turned to walk away Stacy snatched the can giggling psychotically.

"_My __**PRECIOUSSSS**_," she said in a raspy voice as she squirted about six inches of whipped cream onto her hot beverage.

"O-kay, that's enough sugar for you..." Holley said gently taking the can away.

**I apologize for the shortness. Just rushin' to finish it. Next one comin' up soon. ^^ **

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually looking to turn out unlike The Legend of Stalker Siddeley….:D Maybe I actually will be finished by Christmas! **

**Upon request, Becca makes an appearance in this chapter and stays in the story. ;)**

**This is the sledding chapter, which means it's based off of when my bros Joey, Andy, best guy friend Sam, his siblings, and I went sledding last weekend. Every sledding misadventure Stacy has Stacy faced last weekend. XD**

~December 23rd~

Finn got up the next morning to see-no surprise-Siddeley sleeping in a strange position with multiple limbs hanging off his bed.

Oh, Siddeley, you're never going to get a wife... Finn thought to himself, chuckling as he folded back his own covers and standing up.

"Sid," he said over his friend's unconscious form. "Wake up time, come on." He lightly knocked on Siddeley's head, who awoke with a start.

"Where am I-oh. Hi."

"Hi." Finn laughed. "Get dressed and go wake Stacy, will you? She's probably still trying to sleep in, too."

"Why can you do it?" Siddeley complained.

"I'm busy." Finn replied digging through his suitcase.

Grumbling inaudibly, Siddeley walked out of their cone and towards Stacy's.

He knocked on the door to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut" and waited for a moment. He rolled his eyes, and knocked four times.

Siddeley heard some scuffling and banging as Stacy speedily tried to get to the door, he guessed. "Oh, hi, Sid." Stacy grinned with her usual bed head of messy curly hair.

"Finn told me to wake you up." He replied.

"Thanks for that." She said sarcastically.

"He woke me up, too! I was having a dream where I was in cheeseland!"

Stacy playfully stuck out her tongue at him. "I'll be at Flo's." she said closing the door to get dressed.

Siddeley walked back to the cone only to be told by a fully dressed Finn to go see if Holley was awake. He sulked out back into the cold and knocked on Holley's door. It opened revealing Holley in jeans and a dark purple sweater holding a toothbrush.

"Okay, you're awake." Siddeley said. "Stacy said she was going to Flo's when she was finished getting ready so I guess you should, too." Siddeley said before walking back to his cone to get dressed.

The café was busy this morning, so even though the three spies had ordered what they'd like for breakfast, Flo hadn't gotten back to them, yet. They sat in their usual booth, and were saving a seat for Mater and Stacy who hadn't arrived yet.

"Mornin'!" A cheerful Southern accent greeted.

"Hello, Mater." Holley smiled and patted the seat next to her. Mater gladly took it.

Shortly after, Stacy arrived. As usual there had been no attempt to tidy up her messy curls.

"Poor Siddeley, always getting bossed around by Finn and Holley." Stacy grinned ruffling his hair as she sat down next to Finn.

Just then, Flo had arrived with most of their food.

"Yay, my cheese sticks!" Siddeley grinned gratefully accepting his plate.

"For breakfast?" Stacy raised her eyebrow as she snatched up one from the plate.

"Good morning, Mater, Stacy. What can I get for you?" Flo asked as she distributed the rest of the food that was present.

Stacy requested French toast while Mater asked for eggs. Flo smiled and left to cater to the needs of her other customers. Only one of the twins-though no one could tell if it was Mia or Tia-was working this morning, so the big crowd was more difficult to attend to than normal.

"So, where are we sledding?" Holley asked.

"Down a mountain?" Siddeley suggested. "That seems kinda... Dangerous..."

"And fun." Stacy grinned.

"Nah, trust me, I tried goin' down the mountain when I was a little kid. I done broke mah leg. And mah arm. And mah thumb."

The spies stared at Mater. "Seriously?"

"Well not all at once, I kept trying every winter there was snow." Mater grinned.

"So where's the hill with the smaller chance of breaking limbs?" Finn asked.

"I'll show ya. We'll go after breakfast." Mater promised.

Flo then arrived with Mater and Stacy's breakfast.

"Yay, more sugar!" Stacy cheered when a plate of French toast was placed in front of her. Finn lifted the plate up away from here.

"Do _not pour _sugar on it like you usually do…" Finn told her. "Please?"

"Okay, okay..." she agreed. "I'll sprinkle the same amount on." She grinned.

Finn sighed and set the plate back down.

"You guys are goin' sledding?" Becca asked turning around in her booth she was sitting in with Lightning and Sally. "Can we come?" She grinned.

"Well dad gum, sure!" Mater told her.

"Sweet! Thanks, Mater." She ruffled his hair.

"We're goin' after breakfast." He told them. "Just done meet us at the hill."

…

"Alright!" Siddeley cheered when they arrived at the hill.

"Whoo hoo!" Stacy whooped. "Hold this, please." She smiled handing the rope to the sled she was dragging to Finn. Before he could respond, it was in his hand and Stacy had jumped into the sled.

"Mush, Finnie, mush!" She grinned.

"Really?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't say "hello, sweetie" every time I see you, anymore." She grinned.

Finn sighed and laughed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Once at the top of the hill, Stacy pulled Finn into her sled in front of her. Siddeley lied down in a sled on his stomach.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Sid cheered.

"Dad gum!" Mater agreed while Holley picked up the snowboard they brought.

"How many of you bet that I'll die if I try this?" She asked.

Siddeley and Stacy raised their hands.

Mater laughed. "I thunk you'll done do great."

"Thanks, Mater." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey! You starting without us?" Lightning called from the bottom of the hill.

"We are now!" Siddeley said and pushed himself forward. Stacy did the same for her and Finn.

"Stacy, what are you doing?" Finn laughed.

"Headin' for the ramp!" She answered.

Unfortunetly, by accident so was Siddeley.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled as he flew into the air.

"Yahooooo!" Stacy cheered as she and Finn followed him into the air. Siddeley landed with a thud. Stacy and Finn landed with a thud… And an overturn.

The two sat up laughing. "Wipeout." Stacy summed up.

Holley slid gracefully to a stop next to them. Turns out, she was a natural snow-boarder.

"Whoo! Yeah, Miss Holley!" Mater cheered. Holley grinned.

"You know, someday we're going to find something you can't do." Stacy told her.

Holley laughed. "Probably."

"Can I borrow that?" Becca laughed. Holley handed her the snowboard. "Yeah! Light, watch this!" She told her brother.

Becca scrambled to the top of the hill and got on the snowboard on her stomach. She pushed herself forward all the way down the hill to gain speed heading towards the ramp. "Whoo hoo!" She whooped as she went into the air then came down with a painful thud. "Oof!" she grunted then laughed.

"Oh, my gosh, I need to try that!" Stacy told Becca. Becca laughed and handed it to her. Stacy scrambled up the hill and did the same thing Becca did, right up until she was gaining speed down the hill.

"You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead!" She cheered then flew into the air. (**I actually did this. :3**)

Holley laughed. "She stole your catchphrase." She told Finn as Stacy landed with a thud and rolled multiple times before coming to a stop and sitting up laughing.

"That's not my "catchphrase"." Finn laughed.

As Stacy sat up, Lightning was doing the exact same thing with the other snowboard. "Ka-chow!" he grinned as he went over the ramp. (**I did this, too. xD**)

Sally came down next on the round sled she carried to the hill. Upon pushing herself down, she spun the sled, as well, so she spun down. "Wheeeee!" she laughed, (**That was fun…**) then crashed into Lightning. The two continued laughing.

Stacy went back up the hill with the snowboard, this time trying to go on it correctly. She started going down, crouching down on the board at first as it went then slowly stood. She broke into a huge grin. "I'm gonna live I'm gonna live I'm gonna live I'm gonna-! Not live!" she changed her mind as she fell over and tumbled the rest of the way down. (**This happened to me, too….**)

Once she was at the bottom, Stacy groggily sat up. Brushing her frizzy hair-now with small chunks of snow in it-out of her face, she looked up at the hill to see Siddeley speeding straight towards her. Her eyes widened and narrowly jumped out of the way in time. Siddeley laughed the rest of the way he went. (**And this is what happened with Sam and I. XD**)

"Siddeley!" Stacy laughed shaking her fist. Siddeley looked behind him and stuck his tongue out at her.

There were more tumbles, falling over, crashing into each other, and basically failing than successful rides down the hill throughout the rest of the time they were there. Eventually, everyone wanted to go. Well, a few on one condition.

"One more special run," Siddeley said. "Then we'll go."

"Special? I'm joining ya." Stacy told him. Everyone followed to watch.

The hill they had been sledding on was right next to a small collection of pine trees on another small and steep hill that ran into some hay bales.

"Yeah! Gonna die!" Siddeley cheered, and pushed himself down. Without two seconds, he grunted in pain and groaned and laughed at the same time.

"My turn!" Stacy declared and pushed herself down, sitting on the snowboard. At first she thought she was going to finish the trip down without getting hurt at all when her feet collided with the hay and nothing hurt. A split second after, the impact send her head backward into the ground. She groaned and laughed just like Siddeley. "Almost worked…" She laughed. (**And another thing Sam and I did. XD**)

"Yeah." Sid agreed.

"Okay, time to go." Finn announced.

"Yeah, um… Can I lay here a little longer? I have a head injury." Stacy joked.

Siddeley stood up. "Get Finn to pull you in the sled." He suggested.

"Ooh, good idea!" She congratulated and climbed into a sled and pretended to be asleep with fake snores. Everyone else chuckled.

"If you don't get out, next time it's my turn." Finn told her.

Stacy leapt out of the sled and fell into step next to him. "Never mind…" she murmured. Everyone laughed.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I definitely think I'll finish on time! :D **

**If you wanna check out my DeviantART account, I'll post the picture for this story there, soon. I just haven't gotten around to scanning it…D: **

**ElectricHummingbird I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter very much….:D**

~December 24th-Christmas Eve~

"_Nuh nuh! This time _you_ go wake Stacy up!"_ Siddeley's voice echoed in his head as Finn knocked on the door to Stacy's cone. She didn't answer so he knocked again. He sighed and picked the lock in the way only a spy would know how to.

"Stacy!" Finn said to get her up.

"Did you just pick my lock?" Stacy asked.

"Maybe." Finn replied.

"Did you seriously just pick my lock?" Stacy asked. "You picked my lock! Now how do I know you won't like come in while I'm changing or something?" She questioned.

"I figured you'd trust me." Finn laughed. "Now, come on, it's time to get up."

Stacy groaned. "Nooo, I don't want to." She rolled over. "I'm sore all over from falling off my sled." She complained.

Finn sat on her bed next to her. "Please stop doing exactly what Siddeley did." He told her. She groaned again. "Fine."

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve. Get up." Finn persuaded.

As Finn walked out of Stacy's cone, he was met by Siddeley. "I haven't the slightest idea what you see in that woman." Siddeley told him.

Finn flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Sid exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Questioning my choice for a girlfriend." Finn replied with an obvious tone.

"Ooh, he didn't." Holley laughed in mock shock.

"He did." Finn laughed along with her.

"I'm telling Stacy that." Holley told him.

"Oh, God, please don't." Siddeley said.

"Don't tell me what?" Stacy asked closing the door to her cone.

"Something that'll make you hurt Sid." Holley answered.

"Ugh, not today. Too sore." Stacy said.

"Well, I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?" Siddeley asked clasping his hands together and leaving them there. He walked ahead of his friends towards the café.

Sarge and Fillmore have been grumpy every morning since the spies arrived. Stacy asked about it, but she had already guessed correctly before Lightning explained to her that the two had been asked to refrain from being the town's irritating alarm clock for the Christmas season.

The smell of baking cookies and other delicious treats drifted through the air of the café. No doubt Flo was preparing for the party later that day.

"Mmm, I'd like to have some of those for breakfast." Siddeley hummed.

"LET'S FIND THE TARDIS AND SKIP TO TONIGHT!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly-a little too loud.

"You haven't even had sugar yet this morning and…" Holley facepalmed. "Right. Let's get you some. Fun…" she said sarcastically.

…

"No. No. No. No. _No!_" Stacy whined.

"Stacy, be quiet!" Holley instructed.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Stacy crossed her arms.

Holley was forcing black high heel boots onto her friend's feet.

"They match the skirt." Holley told her as Stacy smoothed it out with a scowl. "I don't like it." She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Too bad, you're wearing it. Come on, it's not nearly as show-y as mine. Be grateful." Holley pointed out. She was wearing a knee length sparkly purple dress with a matching jacket and heels.

Stacy grumbled something Holley couldn't hear as Holley finished applying her makeup.

"Oh, no, I know that look." Stacy raised her eyebrow as Holley turned around. "No."

"Just a little lipstick," Holley smiled sheepishly.

"No!"

"I'll hold you down," Holley threatened with a smile.

"Fine!" Stacy pouted.

…

"_I'm dreaming of a casual Christmas,_" Stacy sang as she and Holley made their way over to the café. "_Just like the ones I used to know…_"

"Would you cut it out?" Holley laughed.

"Well I am!" Stacy defended looking up at the starry sky. To make Holley happy, another song to sing popped into her head. "Holley! Sing with me!"

"Sing what?"

"Well," Stacy mused. "The stars are brightly shining."

Holley looked over at her friend as they walked.

"The night is giving off the slight impression of…holy, isn't it?" She continued in the same thoughtful voice.

"Yeah," Holley agreed. "That's because Siddeley isn't here to make any noise." The two women laughed.

"_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth._ Come on, Holley." Stacy giggled. Holley sighed, laughed, and joined in.

"_Long lay the world in sin and error pining 'til He appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._"

Holley looked over at her friend. "Where the heck did you learn to sing, anyway?"

"Uh, nowhere?" Stacy said. "Ooh, wait, I've got another one." Stacy grinned. "_Silent night, holy night, all is calm, none are annoyed. Siddeley isn't here. Hence, neither are his annoying antics. Walk in heavenly peace, walk in heavenly peace._"

Holley laughed.

"Oi!" A voice interrupted their conversation. The two of them looked over to see Siddeley. "Very funny." He told them. The two burst out laughing again.

"It took you long enough." He said. "Finn was starting to get worried. Dunno why, though, I told him you were probably trying to force you into something nice." He said looking at Holley then Stacy. They then followed him into the café and joined into the party the residents were having.

Flo had done an excellent job with the food, but Sally obviously helped with the decorating. The spies were sure Lightning had something to do with it, too, because the lights had something done with them to make it look a little more like a dance floor in a school gymnasium rather than a café. However, it still had that homey feel.

"What the heck did you do?" Holley asked Lightning while she laughed.

"Yay, sugar!" Lightning answered clapping his hands.

"Dear, God, it's not just Stacy." Finn said.

"Nope!" Siddeley agreed. "Sugar!" He cheered.

…

At one point in the party, Stacy was busy staring at a chocolate cake when Holley tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You see Sid and Becca?" She whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"You see what would be between them if we gave each of them a push?" Holley smiled deviously as Stacy followed her friend's gaze to some mistletoe. Stacy's smile grew to match Holley's.

"I've got Sid." Stacy said, then the two split up. When Siddeley wasn't looking, Stacy shoved him towards Becca while Holley "accidentally" shoved Becca towards Sid when she wasn't looking.

"Sorry!" Siddeley exclaimed when he realized he'd crashed into Becca. He randomly glanced up and started blushing furiously.

"It's… Fine…" Becca said, her face beginning to match the color of his as she followed his gaze.

"Um, should we…" Siddeley said.

"Slowly back away and pretend no one saw us?" Becca suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but unfortunately I think it's a bit too late for that…" Siddeley said not turning his head but glancing over to the side.

"Come on, Flo put that up for a reason," Sally urged laughing.

"Yep, too late." Becca said looking in the same direction the same way Siddeley was.

Holley and Stacy exchanged a subtle fist-bump as Siddeley and Becca leaned closer towards each other and eventually closed the gap between them.

"There, now they can tell their kids Aunties Holley and Stacy set up their first kiss." Holley giggled.

"He'll want revenge." Stacy said. "He's lookin' over here, he knows we did it." She laughed.

Siddeley glared and shook his finger at them like he was trying to come up with a way to get back at them. He took a break to glance at Finn walking past him, then broke into an evil grin.

Stacy's smile dropped. "Fantastic." She said sarcastically.

He looked at Holley and made a motioning to go over to him with his finger. Holley reluctantly walked over. Siddeley whispered something in her ear. Holley smirked and strolled back over to Stacy.

"What'd he tell you?" Stacy asked in her usual demanding, paranoid voice when there was something she didn't know.

"Oh, you know…" Holley smiled. "I'm part in his revenge."

"But it was your idea!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Well, I guess he's so used to you coming up with evil plots to annoy him." Holley said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, come on, Holley, what did he tell you?!" Stacy pouted.

Holley laughed and dragged Stacy along. "You'll find out soon enough." She promised. "Actually," she thought aloud. "You might actually not hate Siddeley and me for this." She smirked.

"For wha-eeh!" Stacy exclaimed as Holley suddenly shoved her forward-right in front of Finn.

"Hi?" Stacy said.

"Hello." Finn said mirroring Stacy's confusion.

"Sid pushed you?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I know what his revenge is…" Stacy said slowly glancing up. Yep. Typical Siddeley. Can't come up with his own devious plans, he has to copy mine. Well, actually it was Holley's, but… Whatever. Stacy thought.

""Revenge"?" Finn echoed following Stacy's gaze.

"Holley and I shoved Sid and Becca to this exact spot. He was sorta mad at us… 'Cept he assumed it was all my plan."

Finn laughed. "What kind of a revenge is this?" he asked, then dipped Stacy and did what everyone else does under the mistletoe.

"Not much of a revenge, huh?" Holley smiled glancing to the side at Siddeley.

"Heh, maybe not." He agreed.

"Now you and Becca can tell your kids Aunties Holley and Stacy set up your first kiss, and Finn and Stacy can tell theirs we did it."

Siddeley did a spit take. "What?" he managed to cough out.

Holley laughed. "Thank me later." She said walking away just as Becca walked up next to Sid.

"…Hi." She greeted.

"Hello." Siddeley said to her without turning his head. And idea popped into his head and ever so slowly he moved his hand to hold hers.

"Some Christmas this year, huh…?" Becca laughed lightly.

"Yeah." He agreed looking over at Finn and Stacy. They were both grinning and Stacy was blushing furiously. Sally was clapping and laughing along with Lightning, while Mater and Holley stood close by grinning at their friends while Mater's arm was wrapped around Holley's shoulders. "Some Christmas this year." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

**Should I do one more chapter or should I leave it? Because I'm not really going to be home tomorrow/Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Well, technically it's Christmas Eve right now because it's roughly half past midnight. :D Anyway, so the chapter would be posted either Boxing Day or… Some other day still close to Christmas. **

**But hey, I can at least say I FINISHED THIS STORY BEFORE CHRISTMAS DAY! :D **

**I dunno. If I post one more chapter it'll be a short, corny epilogue. :P Hey, it'll still be entertaining though. xD **

**Reviews make me happy. :)**

…**.Still squealing about how I made Finn and I kiss. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, yeah, short little epilogue. :3 Fun! Enjoy. ;) **

~December 25th, Christmas Day~

"YES!" Stacy exclaimed unwrapping a small box. "Oh, thank you!" She tackled Siddeley with a hug, then let him go to inspect her TARDIS mug. "Sweetness," she sang.

Just then, Andy burst into the café laughing manically with a big rocket launcher-looking device.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Andy laughed, and launched his weapon.

There was an exploding noise and the café was covered in fezzes.

"FEZZES FOR ALL!" He exclaimed as fezzes rained down on everyone. "AND TO ALL A COOL MORN!"

"Haha, check it out! Triple fez!" Lightning laughed with three fezzes piled up on his head. Sally knocked them down laughing.

"Hey, I wanna fez!" A familiar voice called entering the café.

"Cammie!" Siddeley grinned running over.

"Jack!" Flo called and ran over to hug her son.

Siddeley popped a fez on his sister's head.

"So, what's with all the fezzes?" Jack raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"He did it." Siddeley pointed at Andy who had roughly ten fezzes piled up on his head.

Stacy counted with her finger.

"Bro, how did you stack eleven fezzes on your head?"

"Because I'm awesome." He grinned.

"That you are, O Fez Master." Stacy laughed. The fez was popped off her head and she turned to see Finn chuckling holding the hat that was on her head a moment ago. He put his arm around her and together they watched with amusement as Andy made snow angels in the fezzes... Fez angels.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He popped up and pulled a wrapped present from his main fez.

"For my big sister," Andy grinned handing her a wrapped box. "For my sister's spy boyfriend," he said tossing a box to Finn. "For Siddieboo!" He grinned tossing one to Siddeley.

"What?!" Siddeley exclaimed catching the box.

"How did you-" Holley started to ask.

"Portal." Andy grinned pulling out another present.

"Holley, Lightning, Mater, Sally..." He called off names tossing boxes.

"Sheriff!" Andy called. "I made up for Thanksgiving. Sorry I took your pie."

"Whoo!" Sheriff cheered.

"So Santa's bag is a fez this year." Becca said. "Cool." She laughed.

"For the wonderful sister of Lightning!" Andy grinned handing a present to Becca. "And to Siddieboo's sister. Yay sisters!" He said tossing Cammie a box.

Andy continued calling names of the residents and spies until he didn't have any presents left. Well, all but one.

"And lastly an extra present for Flo who came up with the idea of me confiscating all your presents and shooting them out of a fez." He grinned handing a tiny box to Flo.

Everyone laughed and cheered.

"Well, not really, I just agreed to help." Flo laughed.

"Then for all the rest of the year!" Sally spoke up and everyone cheered again.

"Hey, everyone, I'm sure you'd like to see this." Stacy called from one of the windows. Everyone made their way over to stare at the snow that was falling.

"Well," Siddeley said. "I hope we're not flying out of here anytime soon.

The sound of ripping wrapping paper was heard and everyone turned in time to see Cammie yell, "YESH!" And hug a plush Minecraft creeper. "Creepers tryin' to do me dirty they won't smirk long, just ask Captainsparklez about that forged diamond sword," she rapped and looked around at everyone staring at her. "...Merry Christmas?" She grinned.

Siddeley started "ooh"ing to "Hark the Herald Angels Sing". When no one else joined in, he stopped and looked around. "What? We've got a little tree, it's a touching Christmas-y moment..." He said holding up a tiny tree he grabbed from the window. "No? Okay." He set down the tree and everyone laughed.

**Merry Christmas to all! And to all a cool fez! (AND BOWTIE) XD I apologize for any mistakes; I typed this up on my iPod and uploaded it to Doc Manager the same way. So autocorrect and such...XP **

**Btw the song Cammie was rapping is called "I Came to Dig," in case y'all wanna listen to it. XD **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
